Secret Ingredient
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When it comes to making friends, this girl makes all kinds, especially ones that come in certain flavors!


**Another story for GoldGuardian2418, enjoy and hope you like!**

It was a cool summer night as Rachel was taking a stroll through town enjoying her tasty lime slushy. The new flavor sure has been popular ever since it came out in the store. Since Rachel's youngest uncle owned the store, she gets slushies there for free.

"Hey, princess!" an angry voice shouted.

Rachel choked on her drink and spun around. It was fraternal twins Tony and Tyler, their father owned a store as well, who sees Rachel's uncle's business as welcomed competition, so he sometimes sends his sons to spy on the store or to sabotage it. Or in the twins' case, bully Rachel to their heart's content.

"Get her!" Tony shouted.

Rachel dropped her slushy and activated her roller blades. She zoomed through the streets as fast as those blades can go. She ducked into the nearest alley to catch her breath.

Looking around, she actually recognizes this alley. It was a shortcut to her uncle's store. She roller bladed through the alley into another one and there was the store. But it was already closed for the night, Rachel had to hide in there before the bullies caught up to her.

Rachel took out the spare key to the store her uncle gave her and unlocked the door. Opening it, Rachel ran in, shut the door and locked herself in. She looked over her shoulder and saw a door with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign.

Rachel's uncle had told her over and over that was the door to the basement. And it was off limits, even for her.

Soon, loud banging was coming from the door. "Come out here! You can't hide in there forever!" one of the twins shouted.

Rachel had no other choice. She opened the basement door and ran down the stairs to the darkness below.

The bullies threw a large rock at the door's window, shattering it. A hand reached out and undid the door's lock. They came barreling through the door and they headed for the basement.

But just then, something dropped from the doorway before them and hissed menacingly, stopping the boys in their tracks.

Seconds later, the twins ran out of the store screaming their heads off and tripping over each other in their panic of escape.

Down in the basement, Rachel heard their terrified screams and hid next a shelf of food products. Rachel didn't want to find out what caused those goons to scream like little girls

Suddenly, Rachel felt something drip on her head. It didn't feel like water, it almost felt like...jelly?

Rachel reached up and plucked off whatever dripped on her. She gasped as her eyes widened. It was definitely not jelly.

It was slime. Green, gooey, slime.

"Ewww! Gross!" Rachel squealed as she swatted the rest of the goo off her head. She heard a squeaky, high-pitched laugh behind her. When she turned around, she stumbled back in shock.

Rachel tried to scream, but it got caught in her throat, so she stammered incoherently as she looked at this creature. It was a tall and humanoid blob made entirely of that icky, green slime and had matching green eyes.

The creature saw the girl trembling and took advantage of this moment. He stretched out his face with his hands and made a long, wiggling tongue come out of his mouth and made a silly sound.

Rachel screamed in absolute terror as she ran away, with the slime monster chasing after her. Rachel went for the stairs, but the monster slithered past her and made a wall out of himself, blocking Rachel's escape.

Rachel backed away, scared out of her wits as the creature morphed back to his human shape. He raised his hands and wiggled his droopy fingers at her. "I'm going to get you." he squeaked in a singsong voice.

Afraid for her life, but with no where to go, Rachel kept backing away until she was literally in a corner. The creature reached out to her. Rachel closed her eyes, now realizing this was the end.

Then, the creature pointed and laughed. "Psych!"

Rachel opened her eyes, baffled as to what just happened. "What?"

"Sorry about that, Rachel." the blob squeaked. "Couldn't resist."

"H-How do you know my name?" Rachel asked, shaking a little.

"Your uncle told me all about you!" he answered. "You're exactly as he described! I've always wanted to meet you in person."

Rachel stiffened when the creature extended his hand out, offering her to shake it. "Let's start this over." he said. "My name's Goop."

Rachel pressed against the wall and shook her head. She did not want to touch that hand.

"Come on," Goop said. "It's okay. I won't bite."

With great hesitation, Rachel reached for the slimy hand. Goop noticed her hand was trembling, so he grabbed the hand and gave it a good shake. Rachel's skin crawled when she felt the wet, clammy grasp in hers.

When Goop let go of the hand, Rachel checked her hand to make sure there was no excess slime on it. "Did you scare away those people that were chasing me?"

"That's right." Goop replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I work here."

"Work here? Doing what?"

"I make the lime slushies." Goop said proudly.

"What?!" Rachel jumped back in shock. "You?! M-Make t-t-the-?! Now way!"

"Yes way!" Goop stuck his finger out toward Rachel. "Here, try it!"

Rachel wretched and shook her head in disgust. "I'm not tasting you!"

"Just give it a try!" the blob insisted. Rachel closed her mouth and shook her head.

Sighing, then in a split second, Goop stretched his hand out and tickled Rachel's stomach. Rachel squirmed around and laughed, then Goop fired a glob of himself right into Rachel's open mouth.

Rachel whimpered as she tasted the goo in her mouth, she blinked in surprise. It tasted just like her slushy!

"I-It's delicious!" she breathed. "You're lime flavored?!"

Goop nodded. "That's right, your uncle gave me a job and the basement for me to stay."

Realizing this blob meant her no harm, she came closer. She held her hand up to him, implying she wanted to touch him, to which Goop replied with a nod.

Rachel reached out and gently poked him, smiling to herself how squishy he was. Soon enough, Rachel was pulling, stretching, and playing with Goop while the latter enjoyed every minute of it. Then Goop decided to show more of his funny faces and silly sounds, making Rachel laugh and laugh.

But the fun was cut short when police sirens came from outside.

"Goop, stay here! I'll handle this!" Rachel said. Goop gave her a salute as she went upstairs.

Rachel was relieved to see Sergent Williams again. And he wasn't alone, he had Tony and Tyler handcuffed in the back of his squad car.

"Miss. Jocklin, I'm glad you're okay." the cop said. "I caught these two running around town after the silent alarm went off in your uncle's store."

"I know, they were chasing after me so I hid in my uncle's store to keep safe." Rachel explained.

Then the cop started to laugh a little. "Y'know, this is going to sound crazy, but they think that you've got a monster in that store!"

Rachel forced out a laugh. "A monster? Well, if I ever see one, I'll let you know!" she joked.

With that settled, Rachel came back into the store and gave Goop a big, mushy hug. And this time, Rachel wasn't grossed out.

Then the two decided to have a proper celebration. Rachel brought Goop over to the mansion and introduced him to her alien roommates. Everyone cheered as they toasted their specially made lime slushies to their new friend.

**Author's note: And yes, Goop really is lime flavored, I was pretty blown away when I found out myself. The things people come up with these days. But hey, that's why we have this website!**


End file.
